


Can You Feel (The Love Tonight)

by KurooWesBokuto



Series: Fairgameweek2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2: Date, Disney, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Ironic Pjs, M/M, all the, fair game, fairgameweek2020, is for adults too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooWesBokuto/pseuds/KurooWesBokuto
Summary: Day 2: DateClover wanted the night to be perfect.Qrow wanted the night to be perfect.By the end of the night, they'd agree.It was.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgameweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Can You Feel (The Love Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in a group chat on Tumblr. I don't remember who gave me the idea, but I thank them. 
> 
> So yeah, this could also count for the Domestic Prompt too, but I think it qualifies more as Date. Anyways
> 
> ENJOY

Standing back to look at his work, Clover smiled triumphantly. The uncomfortable feeling of sweat all over his body, his aching arms, and the frustration of his perfectionism were all worth it in the end.

He pulled out his scroll, checking the time.  _ Hmm...he’ll be here in about a half hour.  _ He thought to himself, placing the device on a nearby table. That gave him enough time to shower and change in time for his guest to arrive. Clover gave one more investigative glance over the room, making sure there wasn’t anything else needed before he got ready for the night ahead of him. He nodded to himself, a proud sense of accomplishment swelling up in his chest.

He had just finished toweling off his hair when there was a knock heard at the front door. Clover’s heart immediately started to beat rapidly out of excitement. This was it! Stumbling to put on at least a pair of pants, Clover clumsily made his way out of his room.

Clover walked over to the front door to his apartment, opening it wide. Standing there in all his glory was the one and only Qrow, a shy smile on his face. Or at least, for a moment, until he saw Clover standing at the door only in a pair of pajama pants with his torso exposed for the world to see. Then his shy smile turned into a flustered jaw drop. Clover smirked, knowing exactly what effect his body had on the other man, but he couldn’t help it. Making Qrow all hot and bothered was one of Clover’s favorite things to do. 

“Well hello there.” He said seductively, leaning against the door frame. This was of course, needless bravado. Clover wasn’t this vain airhead on a daily basis, Qrow knew this, but that didn’t stop him from having a little fun.

Qrow shook his head, a frown forming on his lips. “Clover! It’s freezing out! Put a shirt on!” He scolded.

Clover just chuckled, “Birdy, the building is heated, so I think I’m safe.”

This cued an eye roll, before Qrow pushed his way past Clover into the apartment. “Ugh...whatever.”

“It’s okay that you want to be the only one to see me without a shirt on, you know that right?” Clover asked smugly. 

Qrow just gave a halfhearted glare back at the man, before realizing that the man’s living room had gone through a massive redecoration. There were sheets hung off of ceilings, fairy lights strung about and pillows on the floor, all built fort-like. He turned to Clover, who was just smiling. “Really? A pillow fort? What are you, six?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Clover shrugged, stepping close enough to Qrow to grab the man around the waist. He pulled him close to him, their foreheads an inch apart. “I wanted our movie date night to be special.” He mumbled, pressing his lips to Qrow’s. Any annoyance the paler man felt towards his boyfriend melted away at the feeling of being in his arms. “Plus, isn’t Disney made for kids anyways?” Clover asked once they separated.

Qrow shook his head, pulling away from the man. “Alright, you got me there.” He surrendered, before gesturing to his bag that lay forgotten at the door. “I need to change before any movies though, so I’ll be right back.” He said, grabbing the bag and walking into Clover’s bedroom. 

Normally the thought of Qrow in his bedroom would send images to Clover’s mind that would lead to following the man and completely ravishing him, but tonight wasn’t about that. It was their first ‘official’ date ever since Salem’s defeat. Sure there were training missions together or small coffee trips, but there weren't ever any actual ‘dates’. Now, after almost six months after the evil witch was finally beaten, Clover was ready to officially start wooing a Mr. Qrow Branwen.

He went into his small kitchen, knowing that the oven was almost finished cooking their dinner. What good was a movie night without the appropriate food, right? He had just pulled the pizza out of the oven when he heard a gruff chuckle from behind him. Clover turned to face Qrow, who had changed into pajamas of his own. Clover was torn between thinking it was the cutest thing in the world or the most hilarious thing he’d ever seen.

Qrow stood there in a literal black crow onesie, the hood up, with tiny wings spreading out the sides in the back. He didn’t even look ashamed at the uncharacteristic choice of clothing. The onesie was unzipped halfway, revealing a bare chest. His feet were only covered in white socks. 

“Really boy scout?” Qrow asked, his chuckles turning to full on laughter. He was gesturing to Clover’s own pajamas, which Clover forgot about. On the front and down the legs there were just a bunch of four leaf clovers, which already had the man sold on the pants, but on the ass it was a larger clover with the words ‘Get Lucky’ in big letters printed. Elm had gotten him the pjs as a joke, but little did the woman know that Clover wore them with confidence.

Clover looked at the man with the utmost amount of love, unable to comprehend how he managed to snag the man for himself. It was hard to believe that this same man, one of smiles, laughter and sarcasm was a man who used to blame all of the world’s hardships on himself. This was a man who was choosing happiness for himself, pulling himself out the deep trench his depression had dug him. That strength was what really led Clover to falling for the man.

“I should be asking you the same thing, Birdy. A little on the nose.” Clover replied, a warm smile on his face.

Qrow shrugged, “It was a gift from Ruby and Yang. There was a sale at the store where buying two onesies they got another for free. They said they had to get this for me, but I don’t see it.” He stated, waving his arms up and down, almost like he was trying to fly, which almost made Clover squee with how cute the sight was. They may have been older men, with Clover being 35 and Qrow close to 40, but it was moments like this that made him feel like a teenager again with a schoolboy crush.

Clover walked over the man, one hand holding the pizza, the other grabbing onto one of Qrow’s empty hands. He brought it to his lips, “Well, I think it’s adorable.” He stated, pulling the man gently as he continued into the living room. Qrow went with him willingly, the smile on his face not vanishing for a minute. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually the two of them found themselves snug under a blanket in the fort. Qrow was happily munching on a piece of pizza while Clover was scrolling through options on his video screen. “So, what movie first?” He asked.

“You pick first...I’m too busy enjoying this pizza.” Qrow answered, his eyes closed as he ate. One of the benefits of having Clover on your side was enjoying his cooking. It was a surprise to everyone that the Ace Op was as good of a chef as he was. Qrow had never really been a fan of any kind of food, only eating when he felt he absolutely had too. That had changed when he tried a meal made by Clover and requested seconds.

Clover chuckled, pushing against the man lightly. Their shoulders were pressed together, a constant pressure letting the other know that they were there in the moment with each other. “Alrighty then, we’ll start with one of my favorites as a kid.” He answered, clicking the play button.

The iconic scene from the Lion King started and Qrow rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile on his face. “You would love this movie. You’re practically a human Simba.” He said, laying his head against the broader man’s shoulders.

Clover leaned his head on top of Qrow’s, “Does that make you my Nala?” He asked.

Qrow snorted, “Look at me...I’m definitely Zazu.” 

They laughed at that, before going quiet to watch the movie. Qrow had no problems laughing his ass off when Clover sang along to I Just Can’t Wait to be King, performing it like he was in the movie himself. He also found himself relating to Scar on a personal level with the amount of sass the lion gave off. When the inevitable scene that he remembered traumatized both Yang and Ruby came on, Qrow was surprised to feel himself tearing up. But that was nothing compared to Clover, who was a sobbing mess. “I know it’s just a movie, but it’s his dad!” Clover whined, sounding like a child. This was the Clover that Qrow enjoyed seeing. Not the uptight militant who only focused on the mission. He liked the dorky and flirty Clover who made Qrow feel like the most special person in the world. 

Qrow kissed his cheek, “Remember Cloves, hakuna matata.” He playfully teased.

Clover glared with a smile at the man, “We haven’t even gotten to that part!” He accused, teasingly.

Qrow shrugged, “Oh well.”

The rest of the movie was spent in silence, except for the occasional bouts of laughter from Timon and Pumbaa’s antics. Qrow forgot how much these movies brought him so much joy, even as an adult watching them with his nieces. They were all about finding who you really were and having people who genuinely cared for you while helping you overcome obstacles along the way. 

The movie finished and Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression of complete joy on Clover’s face. It was like a kid at a candy store, like there was nothing in the world that could bring him down. Of course, Qrow didn’t let that stop him from pushing Clover to the side in order to reach for the screen. “My turn to pick!” He stated, his finger scrolling for his choice.

He found it rather quickly, pressing play and settling back against Clover, who wrapped an arm around Qrow’s shoulders, bringing them even closer. Clover turned to his lover, “Mulan? Really?”

Qrow shrugged, “You’ve met the women in my life. They’re badasses, just like Mulan.” He stated, like it was the most obvious fact in the universe. His eyes were glued to the screen as the opening scene started. It was definitely strange to see, from Clover’s eyes, how different Qrow acted when there were no walls up in his heart. He was just a sarcastic dork of a human who really couldn’t care less what people thought of him, and Clover was really starting to love him for it, not that he’d tell the other man that.

Yet.

It was Clover’s turn to watch/listen as Qrow would hum along to the music, all while talking along with Mushu, performing some of his favorite lines. He specifically turned to Clover when he said ‘Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!’ which got Clover to chuckle a bit, pecking the man on the cheek. While it made Qrow turn a shade of red, it didn’t stop the man from reciting the lines as they happened. Clover especially found it hilarious when Shang came on screen and Qrow started booing, calling the man a tool. “I thought you liked this movie.” Clover commented, his laughter seeping through.

“I do. He’s just a tool.” Was Qrow’s simple response.

Towards the end of the movie, Clover was amused when Qrow started quietly cheering for Mulan as she defeated the bad guy and returned home.

Qrow stretched as the credits played, “Ah, that was satisfying.” He stated, cracking his neck slightly. He then turned to Clover, “Is that it?” He asked, secretly hoping that Clover would say no. He wasn’t ready for this night to end. It was the most fun he’s had in years, without fighting being involved.

Clover shrugged, “That depends. Are you getting tired?” He asked.

With a shake of his head, Qrow moved and clicked play on a random movie choice. “One more.” he stated. “But can we move positions? My arms are getting sore.” He asked. Before pressing play, Clover and Qrow adjusted themselves so that they were leaning against the sofa, their backs against the cushions. Qrow had his arms wrapped around Clover while his head was on his chest. Clover pressed a kiss into his hair, before wrapping an arm around the man’s waist. Qrow then pressed the play button, letting the mystery movie start.

It was Hercules, which got Qrow to laugh out loud before the movie even started. Clover had to pause it, looking down at the man with confused and concerned eyes. “There a problem?” He asked.

Qrow shook his head, “No, it’s just...funny now that I think about it.”

“What do you mean? Think about what?”

Qrow looked up at the man, “Well, you’re pretty much the embodiment of Hercules, especially with all these ‘rippling pectorals’.” He stated, rubbing a hand along the broader man’s bare chest. He then smirked a devil’s smirk, “And I am just as snarky as Meg, with a weakness for dumb jock muscleheads.” He teased, placing a kiss on Clover’s jaw. “This movie is pretty much our story, which I find funny.”

Clover laughed, “I never thought of it like that.”

Qrow sat up, holding a hand out, “Qrow Branwen. My friends call me Qrow, at least they would if I had any friends.” He recited, before leaning back down to cuddle into his boyfriend’s chest.

Clover chuckled. “Is that why you call me ‘Wonder Boy’ sometimes?” He asked.

Qrow shrugged, before pressing the play button again. “Shut up and watch.” He muttered. Of course, even with the sassy muses narrating the story through song, it wasn’t enough to relieve the heaviness of Qrow’s eyes. It didn’t help that Clover was warm in the best way possible, luring sleep ever closer.

The steady sound of Clover’s heartbeat was starting to ease the man to sleep. It was an unknown feeling, falling asleep next to a significant other. He couldn’t even remember the last time he spent the night at someone’s house without being drunk or only there for a one night fling. He smiled, the movie’s events not even registering in his mind as he snuggled deeper into the man. 

He definitely could feel the love tonight.


End file.
